Camisado
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: The IV and your hospital bed, this was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events. Based off Panic! At The Disco's song. Muli-chappie, I think...


_**Hello, citizens! Did anyone like my Ned the Nerd greeting? That's the first time I've done that-today-ahahahaha! Sorry, my little Shane Dawson moments there. That was Paris Hilton. I thought I was trying to avoid more Panic! At The Disco, but the lyrics to the song 'Camisado' really inspired me. You'll hear me mention Bailey; we'll see a lot more of her. She is just like me in many ways, since her situation is semi-similar to my own. By the way, Kurt is still at Dalton during this.**_

_**I don't own Glee, any of it's characters, or 'Camisado' by Panic! At The Disco**_

* * *

><p><em>The IV and your hospital bed<em>

_This was no accident _

_This was a therapeudic chain of events_

_This is the scent of your skin on the linoleum floor_

_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_

_It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional_

_It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal_

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's about time you got here!" Blaine said to his boyfriend as he walked in his house.<p>

"Sorry, but it takes one time to come to par with his boyfriend. And I still failed." Kurt replied.

"Well, I think you look perfect. Kurt, you look great everyday."

"Now I feel like I'm fishing for compliments."

"And you are, but I'm more than happy to compliment you." Blaine said with a wink.

"Your room?" Kurt questioned. Blaine didn't answer, but simply smiled and winked while grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, do you know how long I'll have to wear a scarf for?" Kurt mumbled.<p>

"Well, it's a good thing you love scarves." Kurt could practicially hear Blaine smiling devilishly and winking, but Kurt couldn't see from Blaine being buried in Kurt's neck. Blaine rolled over, so Kurt was now on his back, and Blaine was semi-on top of Kurt, but more to the side, and began the regular kissing-er-making out would describe it better, actually.

"Blaine Anderson." The deep voice loomed from the doorway, which lead to both boys looking up sheepishly.

"That's my dad." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt was surpirsed when he realized he had never met Mr. Anderson before. To come to think of it, he had only met Blaine's kind mother and his younger sister, Bailey. She was thirteen, but had a large spirit. Kurt stood up, knowing what Mr. Anderson would say before he said it, and walked over to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson. I'm sorry we couldn't meet before. This is terribly awkward." Kurt stated, giving his hand to Mr. Anderson to shake. Mr. Anderson shook his hand loosely.

"Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Three days later at school, Kurt was walking down the hallway when he felt a hand brush against his waist.<p>

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Kurt says.

"Well, I've been busy-Wes and David needed my help on their Chemistry project." Kurt was staring at Blaine with a peculiar look to it.

"What?"

"It's just that your eye looks a little purple. What happened?"

"Nothing. I tripped last night."

"And all you did was hurt your eye?"

"Kurt, just leave it alone. Okay? Please?" Kurt was a little puzzled.

"Okay." Kurt pretended to walk in the direction of the bathroom while Blaine walked to his next class, but instead Kurt took his phone out.

_"Hello?"_

"Good. You answered. Hey Bailey, it's Kurt."

_"Hey brotha lova. What's up?"_

"Did Blaine injure his eye yesterday?"

_"No he didn't. Why?"_

"Well today he came into school with his eye semi-purple. And I don't know what happened. He just told me he tripped, but that seems odd, to trip and only hurt your eye."

_"Oh crap."_

"Bailey? What? What is it? What's wrong?"

_"Can I come to your house this afternoon? My friend lives down the road and I'll just say I'm getting dropped off there, and Blaine finding out would'nt be the best thing. I think we need to talk."_

"That'd be great, except I don't feel comfortable lying to Blaine."

_"I'll explain everything later."_

"Alright. See you at 3:30?"

_"Deal."_

* * *

><p>Kurt was on the couch waiting for Bailey to get there when the doorbell rang. He walked up to it, and when he opened it up, he saw Bailey Anderson looking up at him. Bailey was scarily identical to Blaine. She had tan skin, brown-hazel eyes, although they weren't as fierce. Her hair was respectively wavy, but not ridiculously curly like Blaine's but his wasn't as bad as Carrot Top. Although he had his days. Her hair was also lighter than Blaine's, a dirty blonde, but still dark brown. She was wearing pink Converse with gray skinny jeans that showed off her toned legs, and a black Panic! At The Disco T-shirt. She wore many, many bracelets. On her left arm consisted of two Harry Potter bracelets, a small black band, a blue bracelet with music notes, a purple braclet, and a Lady GaGa braclet. On her right arm was a braclet saying 'One Voice Makes a Difference', one that says Dance In The Dark, on that says Blood On The Dance Floor, one that says Panic! At The Disco, and a green one saying Haters Gonna Hate on it with a Shane Dawson pin attatched. There was also a neon pink, neon green, and zebra bracelet saying 'Hey Moon' on it.<p>

"Kurt, you've been staring at me for like ten minutes. Whattup?"

"Sorry, your outfit is just so different. Are you emo?" this gained a laugh from Bailey.

"I'm not emo. Or scene, even. I suppose semi-scene, but not really. I only like screamo music when it's Blood On The Dance Floor. Luckily, they've only done like two songs with it. I'd go screamo for Panic! though. They're my favorite band ever. But dude, you've been staring at my bracelets for like seven minutes."

"Sorry. I like the outfit though."

"Why thank you. But unfortunately, we're here on much more serious matters. Can we talk in private?" She finished with a whisper.

"Sure. Let's go to my room." When they reached Kurt's room, they settled on his bed.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" Kurt questioned.

"Okay, but first, I have to ask you. My dad walked in on you two making out, right?"

"Yeah, he did. But wha-"

"Crap." Kurt was confused.

"What? What's wrong?" Bailey stumbled a little, but continued.

"Blaine told me, that whe-when he came out, my dad, he-he told him, that it's fine, as l-long as he di-didn't rub his f-f-fag in his f-face." Bailey's eyes started to become misty.

"So what does that mean, Bailey?"

"It means my dad hit him! That son of a bitch gave Blaine the purple eye. He probably did it after you left." Bailey saw Kurt's face have a look of guilt be swept across it.

"Oh, God, Kurt, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel guilty."

"No, no it's fine. But how can I approach him about this?" Kurt was confused as to how. He couldn't just come up and say 'Hey babe, did your dad give you that bruise on your face?' because then he'd never truly tell him what did.

"Be nonchalant. Just say 'Hey, I never asked you; what happened after your dad saw us?' that should work. Also, drop subtle hints that you're there for him. Don't make it appear out of the blue." Kurt semi-smiled.

"You know, that just might work. Thanks, Bailey." Bailey smiled.

"Don't mention it. Hey, do you, by any chance, like Panic! At The Disco?" Kurt smiled teasingly.

"And have emo screaming blasting through my ears? Never." Bailey rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"First off, they're not screamo. Second, they're not emo, either. I don't even like screamo. The only time I'll ever go screamo is for Blood On The Dance Floor and should it happen, in some strange way, Panic!. I would, only for them. And B-O-T-D-F already has a couple screamo-containing songs out, anyway."

"Bye, Bailey" Bailey giggled slightly.

"Bye Kurt. Break a leg with Blaine." as she said this, she left the Hudson-Hummel's house with her head held high.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, there you are!" Kurt said as he found Blaine in the halls.<p>

"Hey, I've been looking for you too." Blaine said, slightly less enthusiastic as usual.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt could tell something was off in Blaine.

"It-it's nothing."

"I know when something's up. Come on, you know you can tell me anything. No matter what it is, I'm always here for you." Kurt internally smiled to himself at his subtle hint, knowing he abided by Bailey's advice.

"I know that, but honestly, it's nothing."

"Blaine-"

"My dad said I can't have you over anymore. I argued with him about it, but he said it was final. I'm really sorry, Kurt." Kurt knew he would have to tell Blaine about Bailey's little adventure at Kurt's house, or else it would be revealed later with disastirous consequences. Hey, Broadway teaches one life lessons.

"Blaine, you care about me, right?"

"Of course, Kurt. Why would you even ask?"

"Well, because-I-I care about you so much Blaine, and I feel like I did something bad, like I was getting too far into your own buisness."

"I'm confused-"

"I'll just get to it. When you said you fell and that's how you got the bruise, I didn't believe you. So, I called Bailey about it. She said she wanted to come over. I told her I didn't think snooping behind you even more was a good idea, but she insisted that one way or another she was coming. So she got here, and told me what your dad said the day you came out to your family. And then she got worried when she found out your dad walked in on us, and then, well-" Kurt couldn't exactly finish it.

"I'm not mad at you, Kurt. I know you did it just because you care. But, go ahead, finish. It's fine."

"Did your father give you the bruise, Blaine?" Blaine seemed a little tense, then inhaled, and exhaled.

"Yes. He did. After you left, he got mad at me. He punched me once, and left the room." Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around Blaine, who put his arms around Kurt. Kurt could sense Blaine slowly breaking, so Kurt lead them into the commons, where Blaine simply broke down.

"It never used to happen to me, you know. He never hit me before I came out. Why can't he just accept me?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's jacket.

"I honestly don't know, babe. Some people in this world just don't like people like us. Is it the first time he's hit you?" Blaine looked weary at the intense question.

"No, it's not. It's not a daily or even weekly thing, but when it comes, it's not like it's anything different. And he's completely sober, too. He does it because he just gets these weird nights where he hates me more than usual. Typically, he just doesn't acknowledge my presence, but I guess he just-broke."

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'm always here for you, to lean on. I know you've always been the stronger one, but you need to know that you can rely on me. Believe me, I'm always here." Blaine looked up at Kurt with a beautiful appreciation.

"Thank you, Kurt. It means a lot. Really."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went on normally, that is, until, Saturday night.<p>

Kurt was sitting at his desk, working on a Chemistry assignment, when his phone started to play 'You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream-the way you turn me on'

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said.

"Is this Kurt Hummel?"asked an unknown voice.

"Yes, it is, why do you have Blaine's phone?"

"You see, there's been an accident, and Blaine is in the hospital. Before I give you details, what is your relationship to Blaine?"

"He's my boyfriend; now did Hugh Anderson do this to Blaine? I swear to God if it was him-"

"It most likely was. I'm sorry to tell you that. I know that the whole boyfriend relationship thing can be hard, like last year, my brother-in-law was put in the hospital, and my brother-his husband-couldn't go see him until he had proof. Sorry I'm taking up your time. He's at Emerson." Kurt was shocked by his sincerity on the other line.

"Thank you, so, so much."

Kurt raced to the hospital, along with the Warblers, only to find Blaine's mother in complete distress. Kurt raced up to her.

"Karren?" he called as he approached. Karren lifted her head up slowly, and a bittersweet smile swept across her face.

"Kurt, oh, oh Kurt! I-I-I knew he was never accepting of him, but I never, _never _knew that Hugh hit him! Oh, God, why didn't I figure it out?" Kurt tentatively put his arm around her, and comforted her. Fifteen minutes later, a doctor approached Karren and Kurt.

"Karren Anderson?" he questioned. Karren suddenly became alert, and looked up quickly.

"Yes, that's me. How is he?" The doctor smiled warmly.

"He'll be just fine. He's concious now, but he said that if I gave this message, that they'd know who he wants to see?" Kurt internally smiled, knowing that the Warblers did not yet know of the relationship that had lasted for a while with the two of them.

"Um...he said...courage...?" Kurt smiled externally now.

"That'd be me, actually..." Kurt turned around, smiled to everyone, and proceeded down the hallway with the doctor.

Kurt walked into Blaine's room, and was somewhat shocked at what he saw.

Blaine, looking out the window, was oblivious to Kurt's current presence.

Kurt saw that Blaine's left arm was in a deep navy cast, and it looked like there was bruising around his abdomen, and his face had many bruises around it, and the back of his head looked like it had previously been bleeding.

"Courage, huh?" Kurt said, making his presence known.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a good way. I love everyone out there, but I love you the most." Kurt and Blaine's breathing hitched, when they realized what was just said.

Kurt smiled after several seconds of shock had passed. He took Blaine's hand.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. Together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there she is, lovies! It took me a long time to write this one, for I kept having a ton of writer's block, and with dance, and with drama club re-starting, and Central Districts chorus, UGH frustration. <strong>_

_**I have a Tumblr;**_

_**www . klaineratthedisco . tumblr . com **_

_**just take out the spaces. And, if anyone actually does got there to follow me, just copy and paste it, because it says klainer, with an 'r', not just klaine. **_

_**Thanks for readying! Please review!**_

_**Amore,**_

_**Jordan**_

_**HeyMoonDon'tYouGoDown**_


End file.
